Patiently Foolish
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: Patience is a virtue. Still there's a point when patience turns into stubborn foolishness. "I'm still waiting here for you and you still aren't here." AU


**Patiently Foolish**

* * *

_Lacuna_: I know I should be working on my other fics but this idea came into my head as I was reflecting last night.

This is an AU in which the main characters are in college. L'Arachel/Innes… sort of. Rated T for implied sexual encounter

* * *

**I'm waiting here for you but you haven't arrived yet.**

It's 12:30 in the afternoon and she sits patiently on a park bench. The intense rays of the sun seem dull in comparison to the brightness of her smile. Her green hair shines in the brightness and smells of a certain perfume.

A certain perfume he said that he liked on that special night.

She wears a white mini skirt and a blue football jersey. Number 83, Innes Frelia. It smells just like him.

Another reminder of that magical evening.

She checks her makeup in the mirror of her compact and smiles at her reflection approvingly. Not a single blemish to be seen upon her lovely face. Her makeup was flawless and accentuated her emerald colored eyes. The very image of beauty. Would one expect less of L'Arachel Rausten?

Innes told her she was beautiful that night.

So L'Arachel waits for him patiently. Funny, patience has never been her forte. Just ask her best friend Rennac.

**I'm still waiting here for you and you still aren't here.**

2 pm

L'Arachel watches some children playing tag. She recognizes one of them to be the younger brother of her friend Tethys. The boy, Ewan, casts a glance in her direction. Her smile brightens and she waves. Ewan waves back before returning to his game. A giggle escapes her lips as she continues to watch the children.

Innes had told her that he wanted her to have his children. She was special.

**Why aren't you here yet? Where are you? I'm starting to worry.**

4:15 pm

The compact comes out again. She applies another coat of shimmering pink lip gloss. She sighs heavily and returns the cosmetics to her tiny white purse. The radiant smile had faded an hour ago when she tried calling his cell for the first time.

No answer. Just his voicemail.

Removing her iPhone from her purse she presses 2 on her speed dial once more. It only rings twice before she is sent to his voicemail again.

"Hey, this is Innes. Leave a message and I'll talk to you later."

She sighs heavily and rolls her eyes.

"Hey, it's L'Arachel. Please call me back when you get this. Love you."

She presses end and sighs once more. She crosses and uncrosses her legs. She retrieves her compact and frowns at her 'flawless' reflection.

Flawless indeed. Flawlessly dejected.

**I waited here all day for you but you never came.**

6:45 pm

The sun has grown tired of watching her suffer in vain and has retired for the evening. The park is all but abandoned now.

But L'Arachel still remains on that same bench. Alone.

It's 6:45 pm and she is tired of waiting. She can't lie to herself anymore. She's totally run out of believable excuses for his behavior.

She presses 2 one last time. This time his phone is off.

"You know who this is. You know why I'm calling; you're just too much of a coward to answer for what you've done. I waited here all day for you but you never came. Thanks for nothing, Innes Frelia. Don't bother to call me ever again."

She presses end and drops the phone into her purse. She suppresses a sob and blinks violently in a vain attempt to prevent her tears. She gives up quickly and succumbs to her need to cry.

Because now she sees the truth. Because Innes was only using her.

She cries and cries until she can't cry anymore.

**I would readily die for you so you decided to pull the trigger.**

8:05 pm

L'Arachel is curled into a tiny ball in the center of her bed. She is wearing a white mini skirt and a blue football jersey. It smells just like him and brings her back to that night.

_That beautiful, horrible, magical, wasted night._

She replays it over and over again as she cries. Rennac tried calling her half an hour ago but she just let it ring. She did the same when Eirika tried to call.

She cries and cries. Relives and cries until she falls asleep.

**You used me but I still love you.**

And now she dreams. Dreams of Innes Frelia. Dreams of a love that never truly existed…


End file.
